I Never Meant To Be Your Angel
by its-never-lupus
Summary: It was a dream I had, that got a mind of its' own, and turned into FLUFF. Yeah, so...reviews would be great, credit to the amount of time I went out w Dutchy goes to Saturday. Rock on, Izzy!


A/N: So, the other night I had this dream, and when I woke up and recalled what I could of it, I thought, 'Damn, this would make a good fic!' Except…I don't know how much I like it anymore. It was great in the dream, great as a concept and great in the notebook…now I'm getting pre-publishing remorse. Oh, well. Not caring so much. Weird pairing, it's actually HETERO (yeah, I KNOW I'm in it, but that was how it actually happened!), you'll never guess who! ((squeals in delight)) Please read and review!

Dude. I fucking hate my life. Stupid fucking high school relationships…but I'll say this. Don't outside your caste. For example, don't try to date a 'band girl' when you yourself are an 'emo boy'.

You know what she did! She basically asked me to be Michelle from 'American Pie'. Stupid flute players…but I digress.

So here I am, sitting on a bench outside school, and crying my eyes out because the bitch dumped me. Yeah, you heard me right. Just because I wouldn't stick a flute…never mind. I mean, even if she did become really kinky…she used to be really sweet, and I loved her.

Fuuuuuuck…

That was about when I noticed the girl walking toward me. She seemed kinda lost in her own little world, but…something reminded me so strongly of Meghen, I involuntarily let out a choked sob. She must've heard me, because she stopped and started to look around. I whipped my head down, but not fast enough, because she headed toward me.

"Hey" she said, stopping in front me. "Are you OK?"

I still looked down at the ground, but apparently, this chick was as stubborn as I was. I knew she wasn't going anywhere, so I looked up, with every intention of telling her to fuck off.

But the words died on my lips. I looked up, and the way her face was framed by the sun, the halo that surrounded her, it made her look somewhat…angelic. It softened the blow of realizing that her eyes were looking at me exactly like Meghen used to.

At least, when she wasn't irate or drunk. So…not very often.

But I digress.

She knelt down in front of me, and looked me directly in the eye. Her face softened as she noticed I was crying.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were upset! I'm leaving now, I was never here"-

I cut her off with a laugh, still wiping away the ever-falling tears. "Naw, it's all right. It's just…my girlfriend dumped me about an hour ago…and she didn't seem to have any remorse."

"Who…who was she?"

"Meghen Freisen. She's a sophomore, I'm a junior, and now she's dating this sophomore wrestler."

She made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat. "I never liked her. Evil bitch is in my choir class." She blinked a couple of times. "I'm Liz, by the way. I think I've seen you before, but gimme a minute, your name'll come to me." Then she seemed to regain her train of thought. "Oh, yeah. I was gonna say that her boyfriend isn't any better, as a matter of fact, he's worse."

I managed a weak smile. "Thanks."

"No problem. If you don't mind me asking…why'd you guys break up?"

I was quiet for a minute, but decided to tell her. So I explained how Meghen had suddenly exposed her kinky side, I didn't want any part of it, and she dumped me.

She looked like she was gonna cry now. "That's horrible. What a BITCH."

I smiled faintly. "She wasn't too bad until about a month ago. That was when it all started going downhill." She wouldn't look at me then. "What? What do you know!" I demanded. She just shook her head. "I'll tickle it out of you" I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her. She just shook her head again, grinning. (A/N: Not b/c of what she knows, but b/c of his "threat". I'm gone now!) I lunged at her, wiggling my finger near her torso.

She jumped away, laughing. "OK, OK! I'll tell you. But I can guarantee, you aren't going to like it."

I sat back down and folded my arms. "Hit me."

"You said a month ago, things went downhill, right?"

Nodnod

"About a month ago, Meghen and Jared started becoming a hell of a lot more touchy-feely. Follow me so far?"

Nodnodnod

"They were about as lovey-dovey as humanly possible. Yet they insisted they weren't together. ¿_Comprende_?"

Nodnodnodnod

"So, about a week ago, one of the guys said, 'Hey, Jared, how's your girlfriend?', and he didn't jump down his throat, or deny it, or anything, like he usually would."

Cue the jaw falling open.

She peered down at me, causing some of her shiny dark brown hair to fall into her eyes. "Dude? Uhm…I warned you that you weren't going to like it. Are you OK?"

I blinked a few times. "I guess…I just should've seen it coming. She started pulling away, she was less receptive than usual…" I trailed of dejectedly. "I just feel really stupid, in hindsight."

"Don't" she said, flicking her hair out of her eyes. "My personal nickname for her was 'Satine'. I always felt sorry for her boyfriend, which, until now, I didn't now was you. I was pretty sure he didn't deserve to get jerked around like that."

I squeezed her hand. "Thanks."

"Hey, what're almost-strangers for, if not impromptu counseling sessions?"

We laughed, but were interrupted when her phone started to ring. She looked at the screen and sighed. "Damn ex-boyfriends" she muttered, punching a button.

"What, Dutchy!" she asked in a voice of forced patience. "Of course I'm coming to practice…No, that's tomorrow…yeah, yeah, yeah…fuck you, Dutch. Bye."

She punched at her phone angrily, and then threw it in her purse.

"I hate him" she muttered, fidgeting with the hem of her Less Than Jake T-shirt. "We went out for 7 months and 26 days, I have no idea HOW, but we did. Then he dumps me out of the fucking blue."

"Join the club" I muttered, squeezing her hand.

She squeezed back, smiling at me. "You know, I've seen you before" she said. "You were in the male chorus of the musical, and I did tech. I used to watch you sometimes. I thought you were really cute, but I knew you were taken." She blushed and looked away, twisting her fingers. "So I didn't say anything. It would've just caused everyone unneeded pain."

"Weren't you in my Spanish class last year?" I asked. "Senora Texley, then Senora Canterrero. Spanish 3, right?"

"Yeah" she said, a slow smile spreading across her face. "You sat in the back, listened to your iPod, and aced all your tests. And I was really jealous."

I smiled back. "I flunked the one about present-perfect. I'm not that good."

"Better than me" she muttered. "I barely passed." Then she looked at her watch. "Ya hungry?"

"A little. Why?"

"I work at the Subway down the street, and I get the employee discount on food. We can grab food, then come back and still be on time for rehearsals."

I smiled. "Sounds good, _angele_."

Her forehead wrinkled. "Weird. Usually I get called a demon, or 'the co-worker from hell'. How the hell am I an angel!"

I reached over and took her hand. "Because ya saved me from myself. I probably woulda gone home and gotten drunk, or something stupid like that. But you cared enough to ask how I was. So…" I tipped her chin up so she'd look at me. "Tú es mí angele." (A/N: DEAD GIVEAWAY!)

Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. "But…but I don't know how to be an angel" she said, her voice breaking.

I brushed away her tears with my thumb. "Please don't cry" I said, swallowing hard.

"But isn't it the tears of the angels that water the earth?" she asked, laughing quietly.

"Only the beautiful ones" I replied. And before she could answer, I leaned and kissed her. She hesitated for about a millisecond, before relaxing and kissing me back. I put one hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer, and we only broke apart when her phone started ringing 'This Song Is A Forgery' by Dashboard.

"FUCK this, I'm gonna kill whoever it is" she muttered huskily. But she put on a neutral voice as she said, "Hello?...Hey, Specs. No, Dutchy was just being his asshole self. He must not be getting any, winkwink…Don't you sound all indignant on me…Yes, I blame you. At least make out with him before rehearsals, for all our sakes, OK, hon?...Yeah, see ya tonight. Bye.

My ex-boyfriend's new boyfriend" she explained, seeing the confused look on my face. "Don't ask, long story. But I guess I could tell you over dinner. Still interested?"

"Hell yes!" I said, taking her hand. So we set off across the parking lot.

"Hey, Marius" she said, but I stopped her.

"Bumlets. I'll explain why over dinner."

She smiled. "OK…Bumlets. I never meant to be your angel…but I'm so glad I could be."

"You are" I said, smiling. "My psycho emo angel."

She punched my shoulder as we walked off into the sunset, red and gold light reflecting off our twin heads of dark hair.

Just another couple of angels.

A/N: OMG! Bumlets is STRAIGHT! ((catches Saturday as she faints)) Holy crap, it's the Apocalypse. I originally intended for the guy to be Jack, but I realized that I never gave the guy a name. So I decided to throw y'all for a loop. Reviews would LOVERLY, now I must go shut off Britney Spears before I DIE. Yes, Britney Spears. I tune her out, but I still have the background noise, which helps me concentrate. Please review! ((dashes off singing 'Can't Make You Love Me'))


End file.
